


The Star's Companion

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Trans Character, Zombie girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Hoshikawa Lily feels relieved that the rest of Franchouchou accepts her, but wants to confirm that Yuugiri is okay with things. Yuugiri accepts her and talks a bit about her past.





	The Star's Companion

Back home, after their big performance for Lily's dad, everyone in Franchouchou was in high spirits, Lily especially. As the evening wore on, things quieted down. Junko and Ai were talking just the two of them in one corner of the room, laughing and blushing. Tae had wandered off, likely to howl at the moon with Romero. Saki and Sakura had snuck off to find a room for just the two of them, as they tended to do in the evening. That meant Lily and Yuugiri were more or less to themselves.

"Yuugiri-san, I wanted to ask... Are you okay with me being how I am?" The jokes about her deadname aside, the others had all been accepting of Lily, but for some reason she felt a lot more nervousness when wondering what Yugiri thought of it all.

Without hesitation, Yuugiri gave a gentle smile and answered, "Yes, I don't mind at all."

Lily was relieved, but couldn't completely banish her anxiety. "So, is it still okay for me to sleep in your futon sometimes?"

"Of course, Lily-han."

Lily forgot how long she'd been joining Yuugiri in her futon, except that on a particularly lonely night she'd asked and been accepted. The thought of not getting to have that anymore was scary.

"You don't think it's weird?" Lily felt like she couldn't have blamed Yuugiri if she did. After all, she was from a much older time than any of the rest of them.

"Computers are much weirder. Your situation was uncommon when I was alive, and we didn't have the same words for it, but I did have a couple friends like you."

Lily's jaw dropped, almost literally. "Really? You really mean that?"

"Of course. Tsukimi-han and I would do each others makeup all the time. We were very close."

Lily's childish excitement overcame all her little worries. "What was she like?"

Yuugiri just smiled and started sharing stories. Stories about sneaking off to visit a shrine. Stories about Tsukimi's dreams and love life.

"Tsukimi-han told me she often prayed that when she died, she'd be reborn as a 'normal girl'. It makes me happy that this time is a bit kinder to women like her than my own time was."

Tears in her eyes, Lily practically tackled Yuugiri with a hug. She didn't say anything, just kept hugging her tightly. Yuugiri started petting her small friend, as tho she were a cat.

Without looking up at Yuugiri, Lily admitted, in a muffled voice, "I was scared. Saki making fun of my old name hurt, but I could handle it. But I like you a lot, so I felt like, if you weren't comfortable with me anymore, my heart would break."

"I like you, too, Lily-han."

Lily rolled onto her back, resting her head in Yuugiri's lap and looking up at her with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"My body isn't ever gonna get older, but the me inside it will. I think, when that happens, I have something I want to tell you."

It wasn't hard to guess what that something would be, but Yuugiri would let Lily wait to say it, as long as the girl needed.

"I'm looking forward to it, Lily-han."


End file.
